


Nightmares

by arizonia1



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, visions of the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonia1/pseuds/arizonia1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shulk keeps seeing that one vision from Tephra Cave over and over, even though the crisis was averted. Thankfully Reyn is able to comfort him in his time of need. Spoiler Free!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

It was nighttime in Gaur Plain and Shulk and Reyn are taking a well deserved rest after exiting Tephra Cave onto the Bionis’ Leg. Reyn was on night-watch for now as the monsters here are much more aggressive after dark. He’s been very tense after he got abducted and nearly killed by the Arachno Queen just a few hours ago. The redhead only volunteered to stay awake because Shulk looked utterly exhausted and needed his rest.   
  
Unfortunately, despite what it may seem like, Shulk’s in the midst of a horrible nightmare. He’s reliving the vision of Reyn being impaled as his weapon breaks. Though, unlike the vision everything’s disturbingly more detailed. He can see everything in color now, not that he wanted to. The blond is forced to watch as the giant spider goes in for the kill on his friend. Reyn’s driver snaps in half as he tried to guard against the one thing he fears most. A blood-curdling scream can be heard as he himself is impaled and the blood of his torso splatters around him.   
  
Shulk suddenly jolts awake in the real world screaming in terror. Reyn is looking at him in concern as he stands up to get close to his friend. The blond quickly curls up into the redhead’s lap after he sits back down again to comfort him. Gently he runs a hand through tousled blond hair as the teen cries.   
  
“You want to explain what’s going on Shulk?” Reyn asks quietly as he hugs his best friend close. He grimaces though when Shulk doesn’t give a response and only buries his face into his chest. Times like these require Reyn to just try simple questions in hopes of simple answers. “Nightmare?”   
  
He felt a nod.   
  
“The Arachno Queen?” The same response came to him as he gently pushed his friend’s head into his chest further. “I’m still here mate. My heart’s beating, ok?”   
  
The confirmation that Reyn was in fact alive, and that everything Shulk saw was just a bad dream was enough to calm him down a little. He still couldn’t really get his thoughts together and explain anything, but in the back of his mind he knew Reyn was patient enough to not pressure him for answers. Give him time and Shulk will eventually say something.   
  
A couple minutes pass with Shulk intently listening to Reyn’s heart just to make sure he’s still not dreaming. A gentle hand was running up and down his back to try and lull him back to sleep. The both knew that nightmares rarely came to either of them when in close proximity to one another.   
  
“I promise I’ll still be here in the morning Shulk.” Reyn says. “I’ll stay up all night if I have to. Ok?”   
  
Shulk gently nods his head as he tries to relax in his friend’s embrace and nod off again. Thankfully, he wouldn’t have anything to worry about as he rests. His friend can protect him from nightmares.


End file.
